<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hallucinations by LimeTeaKettle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873091">Hallucinations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeTeaKettle/pseuds/LimeTeaKettle'>LimeTeaKettle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Sam falls off the deep end, a lot of crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeTeaKettle/pseuds/LimeTeaKettle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A different scenario where Niki and Jack are successful in leading Tommy to the nuclear test site. He dies. The entire SMP is in shambles. And... Sam starts to see things. </p><p>AKA </p><p>Tommy dies and Sam hallucinates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I know I'm late to the party on this one, but I hope you enjoy! :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was silent. </p><p>Maybe it was the explosion that had happened mere seconds ago. </p><p>Or maybe it was the world holding its breath. </p><p>Perhaps it was the sight of a mangled body laying at the very bottom of a nuclear crater. Bloody and barely recognizable. Its limbs splayed out in awkward directions, its eyes lifeless. </p><p>There was no sound. No happy birds chirping. No winds howling. Just quiet. </p><p>Peaceful or disturbing, it was up for debate. </p><p>The air was cold and sharp, snow beginning to descend slowly. </p><p>The world released its breath. </p><p> </p><p>2 voices emerged from the snowy winds, nervous and excited.  </p><p>Amazement. Jumbled words of awe. </p><p>“Jack! Jack! Oh my god! There’s a crater! We actually did it!” One voice said, their tone resembling that of an excited child. The voice belonged to a short brunette teen, dressed up in a yellow and black hazmat suit. Another boy stood next to him, taller, wearing similar garb with added red and blue 3d glasses. </p><p>Jack whipped his head to the smaller boy, hand fidgeting. “Uh, yeah, it's cool Tubbo.” </p><p>Tubbo moved closer to the craters edge, peering over. </p><p>There was a pause. Like time itself had stopped.  </p><p>Tubbo slid down. </p><p>A scream ripped through silence. </p><p>Excitement to hysteria. </p><p>Anticipation to anguish. </p><p>The body was significantly more horrific up close.</p><p>Bones poking through skin, chunks of flesh missing, its blood seeping ever so slowly out of its gaping wounds. </p><p>That still didn’t stray from the fact Tubbo recognized the poor soul. </p><p>A close friend. A brother even. </p><p>And there he lay. Eyes staring blankly at the sky. Mutilated beyond repair.</p><p>Tears fell as the brunet cradled the corpse. Blood seeping into his own clothes. </p><p>Jack stood close behind. Eyes reflecting, relief? Satisfaction? Regret? </p><p>The tears wouldn’t stop falling. The world wasn’t quiet anymore. </p><p>A forceful hand tried to pull him away but Tubbo clung tighter. </p><p>Tubbo wouldn’t let go, he would never let go.</p><p>His knuckles turned white. The red and white shirt in his hands tearing further. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbos eyes were red and puffy, wails escaping his mouth. His face had become dry from the wintery cold. It hurt. Everything hurt. </p><p>The boat ride home was quiet and short, they made it to Snowchesters docks. The small village was typically peaceful, but at this moment things were suddenly tense.  </p><p>Tubbo continued to cradle the body. Even as Jack heaved him up onto the stone docks. </p><p>A man ran up to them, frantic and worried. A shark hybrid with a golden mask, dressed in winter clothes. </p><p>Tubbo was numb. He couldn’t hear him speak. Why couldn’t he stop crying? </p><p>It became harder and harder to breathe. </p><p>“-bo Tubbo can you hear me?” Jack's voice broke through, his hand shaking at Tubbo’s shoulder. “Foolish is going to find help. It’s going to be ok.” </p><p>The smaller boy gasped for breath, barely registering the words. Salty tears running down his already wet face.<br/>
Everything seemed to blur together and Tubbo wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting on the docks, clutching at his dead friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A figure stood tall, walking along the main wooden path that made up his home. The winds that whipped around him were chilly. The skies were gloomy. Things were quiet. It was peaceful, he thought. </p><p>The figure’s appearance was peculiar. His hair was completely green and the lower half of his face was dawned in a similarly tinted green gas mask. He had multiple green scales dotting his face, and the ears tucked under his mask were pointed. </p><p>He wore a neutral expression as he continued to walk, shivering every now and then due to the cold.</p><p>A significantly smaller figure began to approach him from behind, a smile painting her face. She was donned in pirates' attire, 2 sheep ears poking out from under her white fluffy hair. </p><p>“Sam!” She yelled, a slight skip in her step. </p><p>“Hey, puffy! Where are you headed?” Sam asked softly, slightly slowing down so she could catch up. </p><p>“I’m going to Snow Chester! Wanted to give Tubbo some of the cookies I made this morning. How about you, Where are you going off to?” </p><p>“I planned on finishing some of Tommy’s hotel, but... I might want to drop by Snow Chester too, I haven’t talked to that bunch in a bit.” He answered, a slight southern drawl in his words.</p><p>Quiet settled between the two, a comfortable kind of silence. </p><p>But even as things seemed peaceful to Sam, he could feel that the air around him had become tense. His stomach began to twist uncomfortably, that feeling you get when something bad is about to happen.</p><p>Sam brushed it off. </p><p>As they neared the bridge that crossed to Snowchester, the two spotted a figure bounding towards them. </p><p> </p><p>It was foolish. </p><p>He was out of breath, his eyes blown wide.</p><p>Sam and Puffy stopped in their tracks. Foolish skidding to a halt in front of them. </p><p>“Help- We need help” Foolish gasped out, taking breaths in between words.</p><p>Foolish started to run back, the two others following quickly. </p><p>The wind stopped. The feeling in Sam’s stomach got worse. </p><p>Cries filled the air when all 3 of them got to the end of the bridge. </p><p>Sam ran past Foolish. </p><p>He could see Tubbo sitting on the stone docks. His arms wrapped around a body. </p><p>The body of his son. </p><p>Sam ripped off his gas mask. A yell making its way out of his mouth. His ears were ringing. </p><p>He dropped to his knees in front of the brunette, his clothes were stained in blood. </p><p>“Tommy please, my boy, please, please wake up,” he murmured. </p><p>Tommy blankly stared at the sky. His skin was cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puffy took pleasure in the warmth of her fireplace. </p><p>Especially after having to carry Tommy’s body into her spare room. </p><p>She wanted to vomit, or maybe burst into tears. But she didn’t. She needed to stay strong. </p><p>Puffy glanced over at Sam who was sitting in a similar chair as her. His eyes were trained at the white plastered walls of her house. His expression was blank, yet the leftover tear traces said otherwise. </p><p>Puffy’s heart weighed down. Tommy was only 16. Too young to be lost. Too young. </p><p>The fire crackled. </p><p>Puffy stared at it again. Her mind drifted off.  </p><p>A few minutes passed before Puffy finally got to her feet, trudging over to the spare room she tucked Tubbo into. She leaned against the door, a few soft cries making their way to her ears.</p><p>Puffy came in without knocking, gazing over at the bed in the corner. She could see a human-shaped lump under the comforters. It was shaking. Puffy sighed solemnly, sitting next to Tubbo. </p><p>“Tubbo, you need sleep.” She murmured, resting one of her hands on the lump. </p><p>“My compass won’t work.” Tubbo’s muffled voice cried, his body convulsing. </p><p>“Your compass?” Puffy questioned, her voice still soft. Tubbo came up from under the covers. </p><p>His hair was a mess and his eyes were red and swollen. In his hands was a silver compass, beautifully engraved with the words ‘Your Tommy’. The needle in the middle was spinning around erratically. </p><p>“It's supposed to tell me where Tommy is but it's not working!” Tubbo sobbed out, his voice almost a shout. </p><p>“it's alright, it's alright,” Puffy reassured, holding Tubbos hands gently. “Let mama Puffy fix it up for you! When you wake up tomorrow morning it will be all fresh and new” </p><p>“You promise?” Tubbo asked quietly, tears starting to spill from his eyes again. </p><p>“Of course I do.” She responded softly, wrapping her arms around the smaller boy. Tubbo hugged back. </p><p>The front door opening was what broke the embrace.</p><p>Puffy quickly tucked in Tubbo and turned off the lights, hoping he would fall asleep eventually. She walked out into the living room to be greeted by her fiance, snowy and cold-looking. </p><p>“Niki? Why are you so late? What happened?” Puffy asked, walking past Sam who was still sitting in one of her chairs. </p><p>“I was out chopping wood and got lost in a snowstorm, sorry if I worried you!” Niki said, a smile painting her face. </p><p>It had been a while since Puffy saw that smile. </p><p>“Niki.. I have some bad news.” Puffy mumbled, struggling to get words out. </p><p>Niki froze. A look of sorrow washing across her features. Puffy almost thought she saw happiness for a split second. </p><p>Niki pulled her into a hug. </p><p>Puffy didn’t feel warm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Word of Tommy's death spread quickly. Puffy could admit that it had started to become more and more painful breaking the news every time. </p><p>Ranboo was the first to hear of Tommy's untimely death. He had stayed quiet, but Puffy could see the tear-shaped scars under his eyes. She didn’t say anything about it. </p><p>Sapnap was next. Then Ponk. Eret. Fundy. Quackity. Phil.  </p><p>Techno was last. His reaction was neutral. Puffy expected as much. </p><p> </p><p>The funeral was growing ever so close. They had it all planned out. </p><p>Tommy would be buried next to his cow Henry. Everyone would grieve, then it would be over. Things were going to get back to normal. There wasn’t much hope for it though. </p><p>The sun was shining and the sky was cloudless when the day finally arrived. So bright for such a grim occasion. Many of the funeral attendees wore non-formal clothing, some were donned in the old L’manberg uniform. A proper funeral for an ex-child soldier. </p><p>There were no tears that day. Only sorrowful eyes watching as Tommy was lowered into the dugout pit. </p><p>Then, the funeral was over. Quick as that. Puffy let Tubbo stay in her house again. </p><p>She was going to ask Sam if he wanted to stay but he had already left the funeral. Puffy wasn’t all too worried, quickly redirecting her attention to Tubbo as she ushered him away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>